


Girls over Milkbread

by FallohideDragon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, For a Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallohideDragon/pseuds/FallohideDragon
Summary: I have shamelessly written this for a friend who mentioned in passing a scenario she'd like to see... I wrote this in one hour so please be gentle with it lolBasically, Oikawa Tooru x My Friend - because why notThis is what happens if you out 6 weebs in a groupchatAhem~ anywayTags will be updated later
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Other(s)
Kudos: 1





	Girls over Milkbread

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Anna,   
> Here you go!  
> I hope you're happy and enjoy the fic!  
> I could not see myself realistically fighting Oikawa for your honour so take this instead...  
> Lots of love,  
> Me

Oikawa had a small… dilemma. You see, a few months ago he walked into a girl while shopping. She’d rescued him from a pack of rabid fangirls.

...

_Oikawa was breathing heavily, frantically searching for somewhere to hide from the 7 girls from his fanclub who were chasing him through the shopping centre. It wasn’t his fault that he was so attractive! Either way, he really needed to buy groceries because he should have been on his way home 5 minutes ago - errands were such a chore. “Oikawa-senpai!” Came the shrill screeching from somewhere in the crowd that he was weaving through as he looked for escape. Standing panicked outside of a cafe, he felt his arm suddenly grabbed as he was yanked into a small alleyway._

_It was a girl. Quite a bit shorter than him but definitely cute, and Oikawa knew what he was talking about when it came to looks. She glanced furtively around them and grinned at him, and the boy felt a shiver rise on his neck, mentally preparing himself for the fangirling that might follow. Instead the girl lowered her voice and whispered “You being chased?” He nodded desperately,_

_“I think it’s my looks, they can’t leave me alone!”_

_The girl snorted and smiled again, “Where’d you need to go?” He pointed towards the grocery shop. “Name?” He gave it. She nodded, “Gotcha, I’ll cover you.” Before he could ask how, the girl shoved him back into the crowd._

_“THERE HE IS!” Came the cry and he began to panic until he heard the girl’s voice._

_“Oi! Tooru! I’ve been looking for you **everywhere**! We need to get going, you know how much trouble we’ll be in if we don’t get this stuff home!”_

_He sighed in relief as the girl grabbed his hand and, with a faux anger, dragged him into the shop and to the food aisles. “Right, there you go, they shouldn’t bother you now if they know you’re busy and have company!” He bowed as low as he could and loudly expressed his thanks. She waved a hand dismissively, “Don’t worry about it! Hit me up at school if you need another escape.”_

_“School?”_

_“Yeah, I know those fangirls, we both go to Seijoh, dummy.”_

_“Oh!”_

_He proffered his phone for her to add her number to with the request to become friends and she agreed with a smile. “So what’s your name?” He asked._

_“Oh, Anna!” She laughed, and Oikawa left with a new contact, a friend and an escape route from rabid fans._

...

Since then, the two of them became thick as thieves and hung out on the daily. He had managed to wheedle her into becoming a trainee manager for the team, despite her protests that she wasn’t experienced enough and would forget to keep score. After practice, the two normally went to the nearby shop to get sweets or nice drinks, teasing each other and talking about their favourite foods.

Unfortunately for Oikawa, only a month ago did he realise that he fell, and fell hard. He wanted to say something but didn’t have the nerve, yet. After weeks of whining to Iwaizumi about it, his best friend had forced him to either confess, or to have his number blocked until he got it together. So now Oikawa was in a bit of a tight spot, confess or not, confess or not?

However, unbeknownst to him, Anna also had a large crush on him, and had been bombarding her friends with texts for a while. So it was under these circumstances that Oikawa found himself, cornered behind the volleyball gym before morning practice by a 5’3” girl who was scowling ferociously (or attempting to, her cheeks were a bit chubby for it to look intimidating). Oikawa was a little scared. The girl didn’t even go to his school! She was in a Karasuno uniform! The girl eyed him up and down before crossing her arms.

“What are your intentions towards Anna?”

Oikawa felt his brain stutter to a halt. “What?”

“What are your intentions. Towards Anna?”

“Uhhh…”

“Look,” the girl said, relaxing her eyebrows, incapable of keeping up an intimidating facade for long, actually looking slightly nervous about talking to another human but pulling it together for her friend. “Put simply, you are very popular. Girls all over the prefecture and beyond are umm… crazy about you! I have to know whether, if you have, or do in the future, develop feelings for my friend, that you aren’t toying with her. You are a notorious ladies-man Oikawa-san.”

“Oh…” Oikawa murmured, he felt a little disappointed that the girl thought so lowly of him.

“I do like her… And I promise that I wouldn’t play with her feelings!”

“Would you put her above volleyball?”

He nodded firmly, having decided this weeks ago, “Definitely.”

“Hmmmm…” The girl said thoughtfully. “Fight me.” 

“What?”

“You heard me! Fight me! Prove your worth on the field of battle!”

“Is there another way I can prove my worth?”

“Ask her out on a date this evening and skip half of practice, make an excuse, whatever it is, I don’t care.”

“Done.” He said, flashing a thumbs up. “No challenge necessary!”

The girl sagged in place, arms drooping, “Oh thank goodness!” She sighed in relief, “I would immediately lose any fight with someone who does sport.”

Oikawa laughed and grinned at the girl. “You’re not so bad! I’ll keep you updated on what happens?”

She smiled back, “Sure… ummm… I’ll just… hehe… go now.” And thus she left the campus at sunrise, throwing an awkward peace sign as she left.

It was a month after he and Anna had begun dating that he saw the girl again, and, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek, he shot her a grin and a thumbs up, happy that he had run into Anna in that shop and having been forced into finally make a move by the pair of their best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end  
> Imagine Oikawa in a gladiator battle, would he win or lose?


End file.
